Security continues to be an issue within the gaming industry. With the use of liquid crystal displays (LCDs) in gaming machines, additional space created within the gaming machine cabinet is used for various gaming operational devices. Devices such as a bill acceptor, cash box, printer, and paper holder may be disposed within the gaming machine cabinet. As additional devices are positioned within the cabinet, technicians that did not previously have access to the cabinet would now need to access the cabinet to service and maintain the additional gaming operational devices.
Thus, security to limit access to sensitive areas of the gaming machine is important. It would be preferable that technicians needing access to retrieve the cash box or refill the printer paper did not have access to sensitive areas of the gaming machine, such as network connections, master gaming controller, and other similar devices for security purposes.